parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World Evolution (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's video game spoof of the Jurassic World Evolution Species Cast * Triceratops - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Ceratosaurus - African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Edmontosaurus - Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Struthiomimus - Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Huayangosaurus - Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) * Dracorex - Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Ankylosaurus - Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Corythosaurus - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Velociraptor - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Dilophosaurus - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Chungkingosaurus - Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) * Diplodocus - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Torosaurus - Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) * Brachiosaurus - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Tyrannosaurus Rex - Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Parasaurolophus - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Tsintaosaurus - Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Deinonychus - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Gallimimus - Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Maiasaura - Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Nodosaurus - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Metriacanthosaurus - Snow Leopard (Panthera unica) * Polacanthus - Tamaraw (Bubalus mindorensis) * Camarasaurus - Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis rothschildi) * Chasmosaurus - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Pachycephalosaurus - Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) * Kentrosaurus - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Giganotosaurus - North American Cougar (Puma concolor couguar) * Indominus Rex - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Apatosaurus - Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) * Stegosaurus - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Spinosaurus - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Pentaceratops - South Central Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) * Sauropelta - Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) * Muttaburrasaurus - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Gigantspinosaurus - Bornean Pygmy Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) * Mamenchisaurus - White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Crichtonsaurus - Banteng (Bos javanicus) * Styracosaurus - Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Archaeornithomimus - Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) * Suchomimus - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Majungasaurus - North China Leopard (Panthera pardus japonensis) * Sinoceratops - South Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis occidentalis) * Baryonyx - Great Plains Wolf (Canis lupus nubilus) * Stygimoloch - Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * Carnotaurus - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Allosaurus - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Indoraptor - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Troodon - Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * Olorotitan - Chital (Axis axis) * Ankylodocus - South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardealis giraffa) * Spinoraptor - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Stegoceratops - Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) * Iguanodon - Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) * Dreadnoughtus - Moose (Alces alces) * Carcharodontosaurus - Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) * Proceratosaurus - Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Herrerasaurus - Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) * Acrocanthosaurus - Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) * Euoplocephalus - Javan Banteng (Bos javanicus javanicus) * Albertosaurus - African Black Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Ouranosaurus - African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Nasutoceratops - American Bison (Bison bison) * Homalocephale - Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Nigersaurus - West African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis peralta) * Dryosaurus - Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Compsognathus - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Pteranodon - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus Leucocephalus) *Torvosaurus - Canada Lynx (Lynx Canadensis) Gallery Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros as Triceratops LeopardImage.jpg|African Leopard as Ceratosaurus Blue Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest as Edmontosaurus Male southern ostrich by feridwyn-d4ikn5n.jpg|Southern Ostrich as Struthiomimus 1200px-Borobudur-Temple-Park Elephant-cage-01.jpg|Sumatran Elephant as Huayangosaurus 3476688282 710f6b9b50 b.jpg|Nubian Ibex as Dracorex 41ac7c3d7229db28e2560637f4008c2f.jpg|Gaur as Ankylosaurus Kangaroo, Red.jpg|Red Kangaroo as Corythosaurus Dog, African Wild.jpg|Cape Hunting Dog as Velociraptor Spotted-hyena-sideview.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Dilophosaurus Sri Lankan Elephant Male.jpg|Sri Lankan Elephant as Chungkingosaurus Reindeer.jpg|Caribou as Diplodocus Rhinoceros, Javan.jpg|Javan Rhinoceros as Torosaurus Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG|Reticulated Giraffe as Brachiosaurus African Lion.jpg|Masai Lion as Tyrannosaurus Plains Zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra as Parasaurolophus Waterbuck2.jpg|Waterbuck as Tsintaosaurus 16991966 10211888194070851 6794546468121395050 o-1170x780.jpg|Dhole as Deinonychus 1280px-Topi in Masai Mara.jpg|Topi as Gallimimus 1-roan-antelope-moswe590a.jpg|Roan Antelope as Maiasaura Indian Water Buffalo Bubalus arnee by Dr Raju Kasambe IMG 0347 (11) (cropped).jpg|Wild Water Buffalo as Nodosaurus Snow-leopard-wild.png|Snow Leopard as Metriacanthosaurus Tamaraw-side-view.jpg|Tamaraw as Polacanthus Rothschild-giraffe-photos-850x550.jpg|Rothschild's Giraffe as Camarasaurus IndianRhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros as Chasmosaurus RockyMountainBighornStance.jpg|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep as Pachycephalosaurus Elephant, Indian.jpg|Indian Elephant as Kentrosaurus Cougar (also known as the Mountain Lion or Puma).jpg|North American Cougar as Giganotosaurus Bear, Brown.jpg|Grizzly Bear as Indominus Rex Giraffe, Masai.jpg|Masai Giraffe as Apatosaurus Img 1750.jpg|African Bush Elephant as Stegosaurus Tiger (Animals).jpg|Bengal Tiger as Spinosaurus Rs16328 do37067.jpg|South Central Black Rhinoceros as Pentaceratops Lowland-anoa img01-l.jpg|Lowland Anoa as Sauropelta Oryx, Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok as Muttaburrasaurus Elephant, Bornean.jpg|Bornean Pygmy Elephant as Gigantspinosaurus Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer as Mamenchisaurus 13611-133651.jpg|Banteng as Crichtonsaurus Pilanesberg Rhinoceroses.JPG|Southern White Rhinoceros as Styracosaurus Emu.jpg|Emu as Archaeornithomimus Standing jaguar.jpg|Jaguar as Suchomimus North-China-leopard-snarling.jpg|North China Leopard as Majungasaurus Diceros bicornis - profile - Etosha 2014.jpg|South Western Black Rhinoceros as Sinoceratops Great-Plains-wolf-front-view.jpg|Great Plains Wolf as Baryonyx Cape-porcupine-drinking.jpg|Cape Porcupine as Stygimoloch Cheetah-09.jpg|Cheetah as Carnotaurus Bear, Polar.jpg|Polar Bear as Allosaurus Glutton.jpg|Wolverine as Indoraptor Hyena, Striped.jpg|Striped Hyena as Troodon Axishjort 001 1280 top desktop.jpg|Chital as Olorotitan SouthAfrican.jpg|South African Giraffe as Ankylodocus Wolf, Indian.jpg|Indian Wolf as Spinoraptor San Diego Zoo Rhinoceros.jpg|Northern White Rhinoceros as Stegoceratops Vicuna.jpg|Vicuña as Iguanodon Moose (Animals).jpg|Moose as Dreadnoughtus Indian-leopard.jpg|Indian Leopard as Carcharodontosaurus Cryptoprocta-ferox1140898958.jpg|Fossa as Proceratosaurus Clouded-Leopard-Images.jpg|Clouded Leopard as Herrerasaurus Barbary lion-4.jpg|Barbary Lion as Acrocanthosaurus 13611-133651.jpg|Javan Banteng as Euoplocephalus B7986022-0aa5-429e-b398-c3e9cbe5ebbc.jpeg|African Black Leopard as Albertosaurus Tortoise, African Spurred.jpg|African Spurred Tortoise as Ouranosaurus Bison Bison.jpg|American Bison as Nasutoceratops Springbok.jpg|Springbok as Homalocephale Giraffes niger newby.jpg|West African Giraffe as Nigersaurus Impala1.jpg|Common Impala as Dryosaurus Coyotenps5.jpg|Coyote as Compsognathus a3-eagle-RGB.jpg|Bald Eagle as Pteranodon Category:NatureRules1 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Jurassic World Spoofs Category:Species Casts